Present systems for supporting solar panels tend to be bulky and expensive. Given the size and weight of such systems, implementation of solar panel arrays in remote locations is difficult and expensive. When large equipment is required, installation of a solar panel array in an environmentally sensitive area without significantly impacting the surrounding habitat becomes very difficult. Typically, such support systems do not allow for secondary uses of the solar panel arrays.
Photovoltaic technology continues to advance not only in the efficiency of a PV cell's capability to convert solar energy to electrical power, but also in the basic construction of PV panels used in varying installations. One advance in PV panels includes tube or cylindrical shaped PV elements. These types of PV elements have the capability to capture sunlight across greater angles and also to provide an increased surface area for capturing sunlight when the elements are packed closely together.
Despite the advances in PV technology, there are still needs for solar panel systems in which fewer and less expensive materials are used for supporting the panels. There are also developing needs for solar panel systems to provide electrical power in locations that traditionally could not employ solar panel systems because of rough terrain or because of an inadequate amount of land available for installation.